


Strange Boy

by direneed



Series: Game of Souls [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Bleach, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Afterlife, Alternate Universe - Bleach, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beric is about the same age as Ramsay, M/M, Ramsay is his own warning, Roose is dead, i guess kidfic?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 02:45:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9528434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/direneed/pseuds/direneed
Summary: He had been nothing but trash from District 79 all of his life. The by-blow of some Soul Reaper who got bored on his patrols of the outer districts of the Rukongai. After getting his revenge, Ramsay is hired for an assassination. Using his father's sword, he completes the job and meets a very strange young man.





	

**Author's Note:**

> One shot series of various points in Kenpachi Zaraki's history, but with Ramsay as him (also in no particular order. Perhaps with some added variations of my own). Starting with when he meets Yachiru/Beric. AU in which Ramsay replaces Kenpachi Zaraki of Bleach, with a few variations in plot to make it similar to Game of Thrones. Think Game of Thrones in a Bleach setting. So I don't really think you have to be super familiar with both series to understand what's going on. I'll probably insert other GoT characters when possible, but otherwise, I will be using Bleach characters. When I have to, I'll provide background information on the Bleach world for people.
> 
> Of course, I'll answer any questions if you leave comments. :)

“What’re you doing?” Ramsay asked the boy. He was about his age. Around them, the bodies were slaughtered. The boy was tall and thin, with red-gold hair, and a scarred-up face. He merely shrugged as he looked around the massacred bodies. They were in District 80, the most crime-ridden of all the districts of the Rukongai.

“I heard your commotion. Thought I’d come by and check it out. Why’d you kill all these people?” the boy asked him. Ramsay shrugged.

“Hired to.” Ramsay said simply. The boy nodded.

“Where’d you get that Zanpakuto?” the boy asked again. Ramsay grimaced. Who did this fool think he was? Asking all these questions? However, Ramsay did feel compelled to answer, for whatever reason.

“Nicked it off a Soul Reaper.” He said casually. That wasn’t entirely true. Ramsay nicked it off the Soul Reaper who had raped his mother, thus resulting in his conception. Some guy who was on one of the squads that patrolled the outer districts. He had come back around to District 79, and Ramsay killed him, taking his Zanpakuto. That had been a few hours ago. He had heard that Zanpakuto allegedly had spirits of their own, but he hadn’t heard a peep out of this alleged “spirit” since he had started using the sword. He got up from where he had been sitting against the tree. “You live nearby?” Ramsay asked the boy. The boy shrugged.

“I dunno.” He replied. Ramsay groaned. Why was he feeling so connected to this guy?! He had never felt such a connection with anyone. Not even his own mother.

“Come along I guess. It’s dangerous to wander about without a sword ‘round here. D’you at least have a name?” Ramsay asked him.

“Beric.”

**Author's Note:**

> http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Eleventh_Division  
> http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Gotei_13
> 
> For those of you unfamiliar with Bleach, this is about all you need to know I think to start out with. I will expand on other aspects of the series throughout this fic.
> 
> For those of you familiar with Bleach, I'm writing this from the perspective that Yachiru was like Kenpachi's Zanpakuto spirit. Hence the fact that Ramsay has no idea why he's so willing to talk to Beric at first. Also of course, it's going to be different in the sense that Beric is waaaay older then Yachiru.


End file.
